Pětkrát, kdy někdo věděl víc než oni, a jednou, kdy ne
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Je to on, že ano?" zeptá se Uther toho večera Gaia, protože se nemůže zbavit vzpomínky na Artušův výraz, klidný a pobavený a dospělý, když zíral na mladého sluhu. „Ten kluk, Merlin. To on je ten, který z Artuše vychová velkého krále, kterého budou jeho lidé milovat, a který nikdy nebude zapomenut. Je to ten kluk." Artuš/Merlin


**1\. Uther**

Uther nesnáší toho kluka.

Opravdu. Nesnáší ten jeho dlouhý, bledý obličej a ty hrozné barevné šátky, věčně rozcuchané vlasy a to, jak se pořád, prakticky za všech okolností, drží krok za Artušem, jako by měl příkaz nikdy ho nespouštět z očí, nebo jako by mu chtěl být při ruce, kdyby cokoli potřeboval, což je ta nejsměšnější věc na světě, protože se zdá, že Merlin nikdy nedělá, co mu někdo uloží. Nesnáší, že je pro něj Artuš ochotný (a zřejmě vždy připravený, podle těch několika příležitostí, a to jenom v poslední době) jít proti vlastnímu otci – proti svému _králi_ – a riskovat život, a nesnáší, že ten kluk Artuše neposlouchá, že mu odmlouvá, že se ho _nebojí_.

A kdoví, jestli se bojí alespoň _jeho_. Uther si nedělá iluze.

Ale je to zvláštní pocit, to, že je v Kamelotu někdo, kdo se ho nebojí, aspoň trochu.

Uther se pomalu rozhlédne po osazenstvu stolu. Všichni – lordi a rytíři a urozené dámy, krásné v hedvábných šatech – se usmívají, dokonce vypadají, že se skutečně baví, a taky není důvod, proč by neměli. Kamelot zase jednou zvítězil nad hrozbou magie, a i kdyby tohle samo o sobě nebyla příležitost k oslavě, království právě zakončilo neobyčejně bohatou sklizeň. Letošní zima nebude jako mnohé další dříve, nikdo nebude trpět nedostatkem.

Celý Kamelot má důvod se radovat, a Uther by opravdu ocenil, kdyby Artuš nebyl tak tichý.

Ne že by nemluvil. Artuš je princ – a jednou bude král, a to je role, na kterou byl připravován prakticky od chvíle, kdy se narodil – a ví naprosto přesně, jak se má chovat, stejně jako to Uther naučil i Morganu. Ví, kdy mluvit a co říkat, aby si získal lidi, které potřebuje, ví, jak být pevný a nesmlouvavý a přitom stále dokonale okouzlující.

Jen kdyby se trochu víc bavil, kdyby trochu víc mluvil s lidmi, jejichž podporu bude jednou, jako král, potřebovat.

Uther se zamračí a krátce zaváhá, jestli mu má něco říct, upozornit ho na jeho chybu (i když Artuš je dost oblíbený u všech obyvatel Kamelotu, odvážný muž a perfektní, dvorný rytíř, a jeden večer mu v jejich očích pravděpodobně nijak výrazně neubere), ale pak se na syna podívá pořádně.

Artuš sice sedí mlčky za stolem, to ano, ale nezírá jen slepě do prázdného prostoru před sebou, jak si Uther původně myslel. Ramena má uvolněná a hlavu mírně nakloněnou na stranu, v obličeji vážný výraz a rty bez náznaku úsměvu, a – Uther následuje jeho pohled – přes hlavy lidí u stolu se dívá do malého davu sluhů a služek, přímo na toho kluka a tu tmavou dívku, co už roky slouží Morganě.

Ti dva stojí bok po boku, kousek od ostatních sloužících, jako by byli něco zvláštního, a možná i jsou, protože Uther nikdy neviděl, aby princové a chráněnkyně krále kvůli obyčejným sluhům vyváděli tolik, jako Artuš a Morgana kvůli těmhle dvěma. Kvůli těm dvěma, kteří se snad ani nevěnují své práci, a jen tak postávají, Merlin se stříbrným džbánem v ruce a protentokrát ne v tom směšném oficiálním šatu kamelotských služebných, kterým ho kdysi vybavil Artuš, protože mu to připadalo zábavné, ale nevěnují pozornost nikomu kolem sebe. Hlavy mají nakloněné trochu k sobě a zcela zřejmě si o něčem tiše povídají, a ať už je to cokoli, musí to být asi vtipné, protože ten kluk najednou zakloní hlavu a začne se smát. Ne tak hlasitě, aby ho přes ostatní přítomné bylo slyšet až k hlavní tabuli, ale přesto dost nápadně. Ramena se mu roztřesou a na okamžik to vypadá, že ten džbán upustí, než se donutí uklidnit se a alespoň _předstírat_ nějakou profesionalitu.

Uther se otočí, aby se podíval, co si o takovém chování svého sluhy myslí Artuš. Jistě nemůže tolerovat, aby se jeho sluha někde bavil a vůbec přitom nesledoval, jestli ho jeho pán nepotřebuje? Musí ho vést k nějaké disciplíně, k respektu vůči nadřízeným, ke zdravému rozumu, a Uther by to udělal klidně sám, s radostí by toho kluka potrestal za jeho věčnou neúctu a přehnanou familiárnost, kdyby to nebyla čistě Artušova starost, Merlin jeho zodpovědnost. A Artuš sám přece nemůže jenom tak přijmout jeho chování, jakkoli k pobavení někdy je.

Jenže Artuš nevypadá, že by chtěl svého sluhu jakýmkoli způsobem potrestat. Spíš naopak. Beze slova protočí oči a jeden koutek úst mu zaškubá a nepatrně vyjede nahoru, jen do náznaku úsměvu, jako by si Artuš nemohl pomoct. A potom na jeden hluboký nádech dopije do dna a zvedne ruku s teď už prázdným pohárem na znamení, že chce dolít, pohled upřený přímo na Merlina, tak jednoznačně, že několik dalších sluhů, kteří jsou blíž a evidentně mnohem ochotnější plnit i nevyslovené příkazy, se na něj sotva podívá.

Uther se zamračí a tlumeně zaskřípe zuby, protože Merlin nijak nereaguje, dokonce si Artušovy výzvy vůbec _nevšiml_ , a Artuš není naštvaný. I když na to má plné právo, být naštvaný na sluhu, který si ho absolutně nevšímá. Mohl by ho za takové porušování pracovní kázně klidně potrestat, téměř jakkoli, ale Artuš nic takového neudělá. Jen klidně dál sedí za stolem, pohár zvednutý, a trpělivě čeká, až mu jeho sluha začne věnovat pozornost.

A právě když chce Uther něco říct, zavolat nějakého jiného sluhu, jenom aby se Artuš přestal chovat tak bláznivě před celým dvorem, protože ať už jeho syn dělá cokoli a z jakéhokoli důvodu, takhle evidentní favorizování jednoho sluhy je zcela nevhodné, a lidé si toho začínají všímat, Merlin zabloudí pohledem k hlavnímu stolu a kousne se do rtu, protože mu zřejmě dojde, že na něj jeho princ čeká už nějakou dobu. Rychle prohodí něco k Morganině služebné, snad omluvu, i když dívka je tou poslední osobou, které by se měl omlouvat, a zamíří přes parket směrem k Artušovi tak rychle, jak se jen odváží, aniž by přitom zakopl o vlastní nohy. Přesto se ke stolu dostane překvapivě brzy a Uther zvědavě přihlíží. A pokud čeká, že se Artuš bude zlobit, teď když je ten kluk na dosah jeho hněvu, že mu vynadá nebo mu na druhý den slíbí nějaký originální trest, jako že ho postaví jako živý terč pro své muže nebo něco podobného, je zklamaný, protože Artuš zůstane naprosto klidný, dokonce _pobavený_ , když kluk dorazí až k němu a těsně před stolem mírně zavrávorá, jak mu ujede noha.

Ale ustojí to a s křivým, trochu omluvným pousmáním nakloní džbán nad Artušův pohár, aby mu dolil víno. „Promiň?" zamumlá a jeho hlas zní spíš tázavě než jako opravdová omluva.

A Artuš jen povytáhne obočí a usměje se na něj a Uther má problém v něm poznat svého občas až příliš temperamentního syna, který nikdy neměl daleko k prudkému slovu a nedospělým vtípkům.

Mlčky sleduje, jak Artuš, pořád ještě s úsměvem, odmávne svého sluhu pryč, jako by mu říkal, ať se jde zase bavit, a pohodlně se opře.

„Je to on, že ano?" zeptá se Uther toho večera Gaia, který ho po hostině doprovodil do jeho komnat, protože se nemůže zbavit vzpomínky na Artušův výraz, klidný a pobavený a _dospělý_ , když zíral na mladého sluhu. Nemůže se zbavit myšlenek na Ygraine, která sama měla dar vidět budoucnost (a k čemu jí ten dar byl, když neviděla vlastní smrt?), a která mu těsně před smrtí řekla, jaká zářivá budoucnost jejich chlapce čeká, a na Artuše, který za poslední rok tolik dospěl a neváhal postavit se za to, o čem věřil, že je správné, a přemýšlí o tom, nakolik je to zásluha jeho sluhy, mladého kluka, který přišel do Kamelotu sotva před rokem, a své místo dostal proto, že svému princi zachránil život. „Ten kluk, Merlin. To on je ten, který z Artuše vychová velkého krále, kterého budou jeho lidé milovat, a který nikdy nebude zapomenut. Je to ten kluk."

„Ano, můj pane," odpoví mu Gaius upřímně a beze stopy po zaváhání, jako by přesně na totéž myslel celou tu dobu. Mírně se pousměje. „Myslím, že ano."

Uther pomalu přikývne, před očima synův šokovaný, nesouhlasný výraz, když mu dal Merlina jako osobního sluhu, a to, jak sotva o pár týdnů později vyjel i přes jeho výslovný zákaz hledat lék, když za něj ten kluk vypil pohár jedu.

Kluk, kterému dal Uther šanci proto, že byl loajální ještě dřív, než k tomu měl opravdový důvod. Kluk, který z Artuše udělá největšího krále všech dob, protože mu Uther věřil a dovolil mu to.

Možná jediná správná věc, kterou kdy udělal.

 **2\. Gwen**

Gwen zaťuká na staré dveře, které kdysi někdo vyrobil tak nepečlivě, že je pod nimi skoro palcová škvíra, jak nedoléhají až k podlaze, protože tohle není ani zdaleka ta část hradu, kterou by obývala královská rodina, a nikdo se s prací tady nijak zvlášť nezdržoval, a snaží se nemyslet na to, jak do té malé místnosti musí celou zimu táhnout. Možná by se mohla zmínit před Morganou? Ta by jistě dokázala zařídit jejich výměnu, teď spíš než kdy jindy, po tom, co se stalo, a Merlin by si to určitě zasloužil. Neměl v té místnůstce, co se tvářila jako ložnice, ani krb nebo cokoli jiného, co by ho mohlo zahřát, kromě tenké přikrývky, a Gwen se příčilo pomyšlení na to, jak se příliš hubený Merlin po nocích určitě musí třást zimou.

„Merline?" zavolá skrze dřevo jemně a chvíli čeká, protože ať je to jakkoli, je to pořád ještě Merlinův pokoj, a ona tam nechce jen tak vpadnout. V zádech cítí Gaiův pohled a v uších jí pořád ještě zní jeho varování o tom, jak se s ní Merlin nejspíš nebude chtít bavit, rozhodně ne o tom, co se stalo, když byli v jeho rodné vesnici, a pravděpodobně ne teď. Merlin nerad mluví, když ho něco trápí, což je trochu zvláštní, když si Gwen vezme to, jak za normálních okolností prakticky nezavře pusu. Nerad mluví, a je tedy docela možné, že ji pošle pryč, nebo ji bude ignorovat – a Gwen si není jistá, co by bylo horší – ale to neznamená, že to Gwen aspoň nezkusí.

Gaius u toho přece nebyl, když Merlinův dávný přítel, mladík, se kterým si Merlin hrával, když byl ještě chlapec, odstrčil Artuše stranou (víc pro Merlina než pro Artuše, určitě, protože byl proti Artušovi zaujatý od chvíle, kdy se princ v jeho vesnici objevil) a zachránil mu tak život, načež se přiznal k tomu, že má magii.

(A Gwen na tom pořád ještě něco nesedí, protože pokud měl magii – a on ji _musel_ mít, protože kde by se jinak vzal ten větrný vír? – neměl si s těmi nájezdníky, kteří ohrožovali a okrádali Ealdor, poradit sám?)

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se a pár vteřin jen stojí bez hnutí, jednu dlaň položenou na dveřích, jako by to byla nepřekonatelná překážka.

 _Soukromí, Gwen, ten pokoj je Merlinovo_ soukromí _._

Zevnitř se nic neozve a Gwen se na okamžik obrátí na Gaia, a pak si povzdychne a pomalu strčí do dveří, aby mohla vejít.

Dveře tlumeně vrznou a Merlin na ten zvuk nijak nereaguje. Leží v posteli, obrácený na boku a nepřikrytý, pořád ještě v botách. Dokonce si ani nesundal ten šátek, co má věčně kolem krku. Pažemi objímá sám sebe okolo pasu, jako by potřeboval, aby ho někdo sevřel v náručí, jejich laskavý, věčně veselý Merlin, a nohy má mírně pokrčené, a i když jsou jeho ramena příliš napjatá, Gwen na chvíli napadne, že možná usnul, než si všimne, že má otevřené oči.

„Merline," zamumlá a tichounce za sebou zavře dveře, a on pořád nic neříká, pohled upřený do zdi. Hrudník se mu zvedá a zase klesá v pomalém, pravidelném rytmu, a kdyby neměl tak pevně sevřené rty, působil by skoro vyrovnaně. Ale není, ani nemůže být, protože je to sotva pár dní, co přišel o svého nejlepšího přítele z dětství, o mladíka, se kterým nejspíš kdysi běhával po lese a vymýšlel lotroviny a sdílel nevinná klukovská tajemství, a kterého jistě musel postrádat, když odešel do Kamelotu.

Gwen se neubrání myšlence na to, kolikrát už Merlin asi vypadal relativně v pořádku, i když nebyl, i když se děly hrozné věci, a zachvěje se.

Pomalu přejde malou místnost a posadí se do nohou Merlinovy postele. Jeho matrace je tvrdá, pravděpodobně vycpaná slámou jako matrace většiny sluhů, a jen stěží se pod její vahou prohne, ale Merlin o kousek uhne nohama, aby jí udělal místo, a i když neřekne ani slovo, ani se k ní neotočí, pořád zády k ní a s pohledem upřeným do zdi (Nebo možná zavřel oči? Možná se právě teď nechce dívat vůbec na nic?), nevyhodil ji a ona to považuje za dobré znamení.

Aspoň se Merlin neuzavírá úplně. Jistě, není mu do řeči – což se dalo čekat, za takových okolností – a ze své ložnice vychází jen tehdy, když má nějaké povinnosti. Ale vychází. Pořád následuje Artuše na každém kroku, vždycky k ruce, kdyby ho bylo třeba, i když tišší, mnohem méně upovídaný než obvykle, občas na dlouhé minuty zahleděný někam do dálky, duchem nepřítomný.

Gwen dlouze vydechne a zlehka mu položí dlaň na holeň, protože si pamatuje, jak bylo jí, když bratr utekl (a to aspoň věděla, že je naživu), jak zoufale potřebovala, aby se jí lidé nestranili, ať už ze studu nebo proto, že neví, co říct, jak s ní mluvit, jak moc potřebovala, aby se jí někdo přátelsky dotkl, protože pak si jistě nebude připadat tolik osamělá, jistě bude mít pocit, že jí někdo zůstal. Merlin se pod její rukou nepohne, ale jeho ramena se na okamžik napnou, a potom se uvolní a zachvějí, jako by potlačoval slzy.

„Je mi líto tvého přítele," řekne Gwen tiše, hlas jemný. Před očima má hnědovlasého mladíka v prostém oblečení farmáře, který byl dost odvážný, aby hájil svůj názor i před princem, který se zúčastnil boje, kterému se snažil vyhnout, jen pro Merlina, a který zachránil život princi, se kterým nesouhlasil, jednoduše proto, že to bylo správné. „Byl velmi statečný."

Merlin si tlumeně odfrkne a trhaně přikývne. „Will," zarazí se na jeho jméně a na pár nekonečných vteřin zaváhá, a Gwen si je jistá, že to je poprvé od chvíle, co ten mladý muž zemřel, kdy Merlin vyslovil nahlas jeho jméno. „Will byl vždycky mnohem statečnější než já," řekne. „Už když jsme byli kluci."

Gwen povytáhne obočí, protože ne, to není možné – Merlin, bez brnění a neozbrojený, bez výcviku, a přece jde s Artušem na každou výpravu, ať je jakkoli nebezpečná, Merlin, který se postavil bandě rytířů, aby bránil sluhu, kterého ani neznal, Merlin, který se svým pánem chodí na každé jednání s králem, a přece nikdy neklopí hlavu a vždycky se dívá zpříma, Merlin, který nikdy neváhá promluvit nebo se ozvat, když si myslí, že se Artuš chová jako idiot, nebo vypít pohár jedu. Pochybuje, že by v celém království našla někoho, kdo by byl tak stupidně odvážný jako Merlin, možná ani na celém světě, ale Merlin _mluví_ , a tak ho nechá a neopravuje ho.

„Vždycky dokázal vymyslet ty nejpitomější věci," pokračuje Merlin, ponořený ve vzpomínkách, a přidušeně se zasměje. „Míval ty nejpitomější nápady. A když se doma něco pokazilo, všichni věděli, že je za tím on."

Merlin se otočí na druhý bok, obličejem k ní. Paže má pořád obemknuté kolem pasu, i když už ne tak pevně, a jeho oči jsou zarudlé, ale suché, bez slz, a ona ho kývnutím povzbudí, aby pokračoval.

„Ale byl to můj nejlepší přítel," zamumlá Merlin slabě a Gwen zaštípají v očích slzy, protože Merlin, její kamarád, upřímný a citlivý a laskavý, přišel o nejlepšího přítele z dětství a nikdy ho nepřestane postrádat. Nikdy na něj nepřestane vzpomínat, když se vrátí domů nebo když kolem něj ve městě proběhne tlupa dětí, v těch okamžicích, kdy to bude nejméně očekávat. Nikdy mu nepřestane chybět.

„Je mi to líto," zopakuje Gwen a vzpomene si, jak ten mladík Merlina objal, když se objevili ve vesnici, jak ho sevřel v náruči, ve tváři široký úsměv, jak se kolem něj motal a nakonec kvůli němu i bojoval. „Byli…" Olízne si rty a zkusí to znovu. „Byli jste si blízcí, že ano?"

„Will o mně věděl všechno," zamumlá Merlin, a když z něj Gwen nespouští pohled, zvědavá a zmatená, uhne očima. „Věděl o mně všechno, i kdyby to mělo být nebezpečné, a vždycky byl na mojí straně. Nikdy mě nezradil."

Gwen pomalu přikývne, i když si není jistá, o čem přesně to Merlin mluví. Co z těch věcí, které Will o Merlinovi věděl, když byli chlapci, mohlo být nebezpečné?

„Vím, že bojoval kvůli mně," prohlásí Merlin najednou, a jeho hlas je pevný, skoro tvrdý. Oči se mu na chvilku zalesknou, ale on prudce zamrká a slzy zažene. „Vždycky mě bránil." Odmlčí se a vyhledá její pohled, jako by ji prosil, aby mu řekla, že to tak není, a Gwen se nezmůže na slovo, hrdlo sevřené. „Zůstal a bojoval, protože jsem tam zůstal já. Je to moje vina, že zemřel."

„Merline," vydechne Gwen ochromeně. Skloní se k němu a vezme ho za rameno a její sevření musí bolet, ale Merlin neprotestuje. „To není pravda. Zůstal, protože to bylo správné. To, co se stalo, není tvoje vina."

Ale není si tím jistá, ne opravdu, protože ten mladík _zůstal_ kvůli Merlinovi. Merlin nemůže za to, jak to dopadlo, v žádném případě ne, jak by mohl? Ale ten mladík zůstal pro Merlina, a bojoval pro něj, a pak zemřel, když zachraňoval jeho prince.

A Uther si troufal tvrdit, že ti, co mají magii, jsou skrz naskrz špatní, když byl nějaký mladík z malé vesnice – mladík, který ovládal magii – ochotný udělat pro svého přítele cokoli?

„Není to tvoje vina," řekne mu Gwen s jistotou a odhrne mu vlasy z čela. „Slyšíš mě? Není."

A Merlin na ni chvíli zírá, jako by jí chtěl uvěřit, a nakonec pomalu přikývne. „Díky, Gwen," zamumlá trochu bez dechu, a prsty se mu sevřou jen tak naprázdno, než natáhne paži k ní a vezme ji za ruku, a ona jeho sevření opětuje.

„Měla bys vidět Artuše," oznámí Merlin najednou a protočí oči, ale mírně se přitom usměje. „Dívá se na mě, jako by čekal, že se každou chvíli zhroutím. Ani mi nenadává. Je na mě _milý_. Řekl bych, že pořád čeká, až se zhroutím v slzách, jen se na mně křivě podívá." Povzdychne si. „Nevím, jak dlouho to vydržím, než mu vyliju víno do klína jenom proto, aby mě seřval nebo po mně něco hodil, a všechno bylo zase při starém."

Gwen se pobaveně usměje, protože jistě, samozřejmě, že Artuš by pro Merlina taky udělal všechno, ale nechá si tu myšlenku pro sebe.

 **3\. Gwaine**

„Stejně nechápu, proč by chtěl někdo unášet právě _Merlina_ ," zabručí Artuš znepokojeně a rozhlédne se okolo sebe, jako by čekal, že se mezi stromy najednou někdo objeví, aby mu to vysvětlil.

„To myslíš vážně?" zeptá se Gwaine, který jede na koni jen pár kroků za ním, a nijak se přitom nepokouší zakrýt, co si o Artušových slovech myslí. Protože pokud Artuš opravdu věří tomu, co říká, tak teda pěkně děkuju, asi si půjdu najít nějakého krále, který není tak zatraceně natvrdlý.

„Merlin je sluha!" brání se Artuš okamžitě, ale ani se na něj při těch slovech nepodívá, pohled upřený na cestu před sebou. „A ani není dobrý sluha," pokračuje polohlasem ve svém brblání. „Vlastně je to ten nejhorší sluha v celém… na celém světě, pravděpodobně. Rozhodně nejhorší sluha, jakého jsem kdy –"

„Je to sluha _krále_ ," přeruší ho Gwaine. Bez omluvy, bez ohledu na to, že právě skočil do řeči nejmocnějšímu muži v celém království, protože Gwaine se nikdy moc nestaral o tituly. „A je to tvůj nejlepší přítel. Říkáš mu _všechno_. Každý, kdo Merlina zná, musí vědět, že víc než Merlin toho o Kamelotu víš jenom ty a možná tak Leon."

A na rozdíl od Leona a Artuše, kteří jsou zkušení rytíři, schopní ohánět se mečem, jako by se s ním narodili, Merlin má možná odvahu, ale žádný pořádný výcvik se zbraní (Gwaine absolutně nepočítá těch pár lekcí, co mu Artuš dal, protože při nich bylo zřejmě úspěchem už to, když se Merlinovi podařilo neublížit sám sobě), a je tak mnohem jednodušší kořistí.

Artuš si tlumeně odfrkne, ale nijak Gwainovo tvrzení nepopírá, což je samo o sobě úspěch. „Merlin nikomu nic neřekne," prohlásí místo toho, ale jeho hlas zní zvláštně, a je v něm slyšet spíš něco jako _je mi úplně jedno, jestli jim řekne, jak se nepozorovaně dostanou do Kamelotu, aby převzali vládu nad mým královstvím, jen když bude Merlin v pořádku, až ho najdeme_.

Gwaine vždycky věděl, že je Artuš pod tou spoustou kovu ve skutečnosti citlivka, navíc se slabostí pro Merlina. i když má obvykle problém dát to najevo tak, aby to lidé okolo něj pochopili, a schovává se za hloupé poznámky a nesmyslné příkazy.

Gwaine to chápe, stejně jako už dávno (někdy zhruba ve chvíli, kdy v tom zatraceném starém hradě spadla ta kamenná stěna, a Merlin zůstal na druhé straně, zatímco se Artuš na překážku vrhnul, vyděšený představou, že se Merlinovi mohlo něco stát) pochopil, že by Artuš pro Merlina – pro svého _sluhu_ , nejhoršího v celém království, jak sám tvrdí – udělal cokoli. Včetně malé záchranné mise, kterou by jeho rádci v žádném případě neschválili.

Kdyby se Artuš po Merlinově zmizení z nějakého důvodu rozhodl zdržovat tím, že se nejdřív vrátí do Kamelotu, aby se jich zeptal na jejich názor, než se svého ztraceného sluhu vydá hledat.

„Merlin bude v pořádku," řekne Gwaine a není si přitom jistý, jestli se o tom snaží přesvědčit víc Artuše nebo sebe. Merlin je možná jejich maskot, talisman pro štěstí, ale skutečný souboj? To není tak docela Merlinova parketa. „Umí se o sebe postarat."

Tentokrát se po něm Artuš skutečně otočí, jedno obočí pochybovačně zdvižené, jako by říkal _opravdu mluvíš o Merlinovi?_.

„Stihneme ho najít dřív, než se mu něco stane," řekne tedy Gwaine, a Artuš se tentokrát nehádá, soustředěný na stezku před sebou. Možná i proto, že stromy před nimi rychle houstnou a brání jim v rychlejším postupu i ve výhledu. Gwaine neochotně zpomalí a Merlinův kůň, kterého vede za sebou, následuje jeho příkladu.

Artuš vydá jakýsi tlumený, nespokojený zvuk, ale udělá totéž, protože kromě těžšího terénu hustější stromy taky propouštějí mnohem méně světla, a oni špatně vidí na stopy, které až dosud následovali celkem bez problémů. Gwaine se snaží příliš nepřemýšlet nad tím, že pokud se únoscům podařilo dostat z Merlina všechno, co potřebovali, je mladík dost možná už dávno mrtvý, a místo toho se pozorně rozhlédne kolem sebe, protože hustější stromy znamenají také více míst, kde se dá schovat. Více míst, odkud se dá pozorovat, kde je možné číhat.

V lese nalevo od nich se ozve tiché zapraskání, jak někdo šlápne na větev, a Artuš zastaví úplně a zvedne ruku, pro případ, že by Gwaine nedával pozor, ale následuje ticho, a Gwaine už chce skoro říct, že to byla jen srna nebo něco podobného, když se ten zvuk ozve znovu, jen o kousek blíže, a pak pomalé, nepravidelné kroky jednoho člověka, a trochu těžký dech, a Gwaine i Artuš oba seskočí z koní právě ve chvíli, kdy se Merlin – bez svého věčného šátku a s halenou ve výstřihu natrženou, takže odhaluje několik tenkých škrábanců na jeho klíční kosti, a s lehce zakrvácenou ranou nad levým okem – vypotácí na úzkou stezku přímo před ně, jeho chůze nejistá, a Gwaine mu chce jít na pomoc, ale Artuš je rychlejší.

„Merline!" vykřikne a vrhne se bez přemýšlení k němu, aby ho podepřel. Obejme Merlina kolem pasu a přehodí si jeho paži přes ramena, a vezme tak na sebe většinu jeho váhy.

„Artuši?" zamumlá Merlin slabě a trochu nepřítomně na svého krále zamžourá, pohled nesoustředěný. Pokusí se na něj usmát, a pak mu hlava klesne na Artušovo rameno. Kolena se mu podlomí, jak ho už déle neunesou, a Artuš prudce vydechne a pokusí se ho udržet na nohou, zatímco se Gwaine na pár minut ztratí mezi stromy, aby v rychlosti prohledal nejbližší okolí a ujistil se, že Merlina nikdo nesledoval. A zřejmě ne, protože jediné stopy, které najde, jsou ty Merlinovy, takže ať už se stalo cokoli, Merlinovi se nějak podařilo utéct a najít je, a pokud může Gwaine soudit, jeho únosci to nejspíš vzdali, protože podle toho, v jakém stavu Merlin je, nemohlo být těžké sledovat ho, a přece tu nikdo není.

Což vede k zajímavé otázce, a sice, proč se Merlinovi únosci své kořisti vzdali tak brzy, když si dali tolik práce s tím, aby ho dostali? A jak se Merlinovi podařilo utéct jim, pokud ho drželi proto, aby z něj dostali důležité informace, a dá se proto předpokládat, že si ho nejspíš docela pečlivě hlídali? Jenže pokud jim neutekl, jsou už jen další dvě možnosti, jak se dostal na svobodu.

Buď ho pustili (a to je nesmysl, protože _i kdyby_ měli v plánu pustit ho, až se toho od něj dozví dost, Merlin je Merlin, a nic by jim neřekl, ani kdyby mu to mělo zachránit život, protože Merlin je nejloajálnější člověk, jakého Gwaine zná), nebo se mu podařilo probojovat se ven a ještě jim přitom způsobit tak velké ztráty, že se ho rozhodli nenásledovat a raději si někde lízat rány.

A Gwaine viděl Merlina s mečem dost často na to, aby si byl jistý, že boj zblízka rozhodně není jeho silná stránka, nehledě na to, že s sebou neměl meč, a musel by si tak nejdříve nějaký opatřit, a to znamená přebít někoho, a _beze zbraně_.

Protože jinak zbývá už jen jediný způsob, jak se z toho Merlin mohl dostat, a i Gwaine, který je zvyklý na všechno a jen tak něco ho nepřekvapí, se tomu zdráhá uvěřit.

Gwaine potřese hlavou, protože nad některými věcmi nemá smysl přemýšlet, ne teď, když je mnohem důležitější dostat Merlina co nejrychleji zpátky do Kamelotu a k Gaiovi (A Gwaine si nemůže pomoct, ale pokud se neplete, má Merlin ještě mnohem víc odvahy, než si Gwaine doteď myslel, protože žít v Kamelotu, kde ho můžou zabít za jedinou malou chybičku nebo nepromyšlené slovo, dokonce sloužit samotnému _králi_? To už je _nějaká_ statečnost. Ještěže Gwaine ví, že by mu Artuš nikdy neublížil, i kdyby mávnutím ruky zbořil polovinu hradu.), a zjistit, co přesně se stalo. Vrátí se zpátky k Artušovi a ke koním právě ve chvíli, kdy Artuš zjistí, že Merlina takhle dlouho podpírat nemůže, a klesne s ním do trávy.

Gwaine k nim přijde blíž, aby nabídl pomoc, ale Artuš si ho nevšímá, snad ani nezaregistruje jeho přítomnost. Klečí na kolenou a jednou paží drží Merlina kolem ramen, aby mu držel hlavu nahoře, ale Merlin je nejspíš v bezvědomí, rty pootevřené. Hlava se mu bezvládně sveze na stranu, a Gwaine chce jít za ním, chce mu pomoci, probudit ho a říct mu, že už je v bezpečí, protože on se o něj postará, ale nemůže se hnout z místa.

„Merline," dostane ze sebe Artuš tiše a skloní se nad ním. Poplácá ho po tváři a jeho hlas je slabý a vyděšený a _zoufalý_ , a Gwaine se rozhodne nekomentovat jeho oči, zarudlé od toho, jak zadržuje slzy.

Gwaine si nemyslí, že by kdy Artuše viděl uronit jedinou slzu, samozřejmě, protože Artuš je král, a jestli něco nesmí, pak je to projevit slabost, ale z nějakého důvodu mu dává dokonalý smysl to, že pokud Artuš pláče, mělo by to být pro Merlina.

„Notak, prober se," zamumlá Artuš, odhrne Merlinovi vlasy z čela a znovu ho poplácá po tváři, tentokrát o něco silněji.

Merlinovi se zatřepetají řasy a on neochotně pootevře oči. „Myslíš, že mě můžeš bít jenom proto, že jsi král?" dostane ze sebe. Jeho hlas je slabý a chraplavý, ale mluví a je dost při smyslech na to, aby věděl, kdo je Artuš, dokonce se i za těchto okolností dokáže vrátit k tomu jejich klasickému škádlení, takže ta rána na hlavě nejspíš nebude tak vážná, jak vypadala na začátku. Merlin bude asi spíš unavený útěkem, možná ještě pořád trochu vyděšený, ale určitě ne vážně zraněný, a Gwaine si oddychne.

Artuš se přidušeně zasměje a Gwaine si je jistý, že od něj takový zvuk v životě neslyšel, ne tak bez dechu, a zároveň uklidněný, protože Merlin bude zase v pořádku. „Samozřejmě," řekne tiše, jednu dlaň ze strany na Merlinově tváři, zatímco druhou má položenou ve středu jeho hrudníku, v obličeji něco tak neuvěřitelně jemného, že na něj Gwaine jen beze slova zírá. „Samozřejmě, že můžu, Merline, můžu si dělat, co chci."

Gwaine si chce odfrknout, protože tohle zní jako něco, co by dokázal říct jenom Artuš, ale Merlin se široce usměje, a potom mu hlava zase sklouzne na stranu a on zavře oči.

Tentokrát je ale Artuš o něco klidnější a jen dlouze vydechne, než se narovná v ramenou. „Vezmu tě domů," řekne tichounce a jednou paží Merlina vezme pod rameny. Druhou mu provlékne pod koleny, a mlčky ho zvedne ze země jako dívku, Merlinovu hlavu opřenou o rameno, a protože je jasné, že takhle může Merlin asi jenom těžko cestovat sám na koni, Gwaine ho na chvíli vezme do náruče, a pak ho pomůže vysadit na koně před Artuše a nijak nekomentuje, když král kolem mladíka obemkne paže, aby dosáhl na otěže a mohl ho bezpečně dopravit domů, nekomentuje to, jak Artuš každých pár minut skloní hlavu, možná aby Merlina zkontrolovat, možná aby mu něco zašeptal do vlasů. Gwaine se neptá.

Je to skoro jako všechny ty ostatní výpravy, které Gwaine s Artušem už podnikl, jenom Merlin nemluví, takže je mezi nimi téměř ticho, a Gwaine má potřebu to ticho nějakým způsobem zaplnit. „Trochu mi to připomíná tu výpravu, na které jsme tě s Merlinem museli zachraňovat," zasměje se proto, v dobré náladě, blízko Kamelotu. Blízko domovu.

Artuš si pohrdavě odfrkne. „ _Nepotřeboval_ jsem zachraňovat."

Gwaine vážně pokývá hlavou, protože věřte Artušovi, že nikdy nepřizná, jak potřeboval, aby mu někdo pomohl. „Jasně, že ne."

Artuš protočí oči.

„Potkali jsme cestou takového prcka, na mostě. Přeměnil mi meč na kytku." Gwaine neohroženě pokračuje ve svém vyprávění, a aby Artuše ještě víc podráždil, hrdě se zazubí. „Říkal mi _Síla_."

„Kdo by zrovna tobě asi tak říkal –" Artuš se zarazí uprostřed věty, tak náhle, že se na něj Gwaine zmateně podívá. Ale Artuš mu nevěnuje pozornost, místo toho zírá na Merlina, prakticky bezvládného v jeho náruči, pusu pootevřenou. „Odvaha na své výpravě neuspěje bez Síly a Magie," zašeptá ohromeně a nepřestává na něj hledět, jako by tam Gwaine vůbec nebyl, a právě když se Gwaine začíná obávat, že se spletl, a že to Artuš bude řešit, že Merlina bude chtít nějak potrestat nebo že ho bude nenávidět, pustí Artuš jednou rukou otěže a prsty se zlehka dotkne Merlinovy tváře. Jemně se usměje. „Vezmu tě domů," zopakuje.

 **4\. Mithian**

Artuš je překvapivě příjemný společník.

Je milý, je pozorný, občas malinko nejistý. Ale má přehled a podivnou, chvilkovou moudrost, kterou ještě u nikoho neviděla, a smysl pro humor, což Mithian rozhodně neočekávala, když se domlouvali na podmínkách mírové smlouvy mezi jejich královstvími. Naposledy se s mladým (překvapivě hezkým) králem setkala, když byli ještě oba děti, a Artuš tenkrát v žádném případě nebyl někdo, s kým by se Mithian chtěla přátelit, nebo s ním mít jakýkoli vztah.

Artuš býval arogantní a protivný, přesvědčený o tom, že je lepší než všichni ostatní, jednoduše proto, že je princ.

Mithian by zajímalo, co se stalo během těch let, kdy ho neviděla, protože muž, na kterého se dívá teď, není ten samý člověk, a ona si pomalu začíná gratulovat ke svému rozhodnutí provdat se za něj, protože kromě toho, že svazek mezi nimi dvěma bude prospěšný, dokonce _výhodný_ pro obě jejich království, Mithian dobře ví, jak často fungují dohodnutá královská manželství.

Tichá dohoda o milencích a milenkách (ale jen tak, aby se to nedoneslo k očím a uším veřejnosti, a oni si mohli zachovat tvář a tu iluzi šťastného, zamilovaného páru), nenaplňující, lhostejný vztah bez zájmu o toho druhého, v nejlepším případě něco jako oboustranný respekt. Manželství ne z lásky, ale pro dobro lidu.

Tohle bude jiné, tím si je Mithian jistá. Možná to nebude láska, o jaké vždycky potají snila, ale nebude to ani to chladné manželství, kterého se tolik obávala od chvíle, kdy zjistila, co to znamená být princezna. Artuš se zajímá. Není králem, který by si ji vzal jen kvůli většímu území neb armádě, aby ji potom ignoroval nebo si z ní udělal ozdobu dvora, hezkou, ale jinak prázdnou, aniž by přitom bral ohled na její inteligenci nebo city. Ptá se na její život a její lid a na její plány, a vypadá přitom, že ho upřímně zajímají její názory. Snaží se ji poznat. Je rozpačitý, občas trochu arogantní a v žádném případě není dokonalý. Ale je ohleduplný – nebo se o to alespoň snaží – je statečný a spravedlivý. Naslouchá stejně tak svým urozeným rytířům jako obyčejným obyvatelům města a nebere slova jedněch za důležitější než slova druhých, mezi svými nejbližšími muži má lidi s prostým původem a nijak se netají tím, že mají jeho plnou důvěru, jeho lidé k němu vzhlížejí a klaní se mu ne ze strachu, ale z respektu, jaký si dokáže získat jen král, který dělá pro svůj lid to nejlepší, co je v jeho silách. Nesoudí dopředu a místo boje, který je tolik důležitý pro mnoho jiných, touží víc po míru, i když je nejlepší bojovník v Kamelotu, a případný válka by mu pomohla to ukázat a získat si ještě větší slávu a proslulost v okolních královstvích.

A potom se objeví Merlin, tmavovlasý, s velkýma, trochu legračně odstávajícíma ušima a širokým úsměvem, který rozsvěcí celou místnost, a Mithian na okamžik uvažuje nad tím, jestli by neměla úplně přehodnotit svůj názor na Artuše.

Artuš se k tomu klukovi chová _hrozně_. Dává mu nesmyslné úkoly, nadává mu, říká mu podivnými přezdívkami, které zní spíše jako urážky než cokoli jiného. Křičí na něj a má na něj přehnané nároky a ztrácí s ním trpělivost a směje se mu, když zakopne, a Mithian ví, že to není tím, že by se choval povýšeně ke sluhům, protože sotva den předtím ho viděla pomáhat jedné služce s těžkým košem plným ložního prádla. Není to nadřazenost nebo neúcta, jak si Mithian v první moment myslela, protože Artuš se chová vstřícně ke všem ostatním, chápavý a laskavý ke všem kromě Merlina.

A Mithian tomu nerozumí. Proč se Artuš chová takovým způsobem zrovna k muži, který by mu měl být ze všech sluhů nejbližší, proč Merlina označuje za nejhoršího sluhu v celých pěti královstvích, a přesto si ho drží po svém boku. Proč ho nepropustí, když je tak přesvědčený o tom, že je Merlin příliš neohrabaný a málo aktivní a až příliš ochotný vyhnout se jakékoli práci, kterou mu Artuš přímo nepřikáže vykonat?

Mithian zmateně potřese hlavou a zahledí se na mladou dívku, která jí připravuje lázeň. Je hezká, s hnědými vlasy svázanými do uzlu, aby jí při práci nepadaly do očí, a nemůže jí být víc než dvacet. Ale když předtím Mithian prováděla po hradě, pohybovala se v dlouhých chodbách s lehkostí a bez zaváhání, takže tady zřejmě musí pracovat už dlouho.

„Můžu se na něco zeptat?" osloví dívku, a ta zvedne hlavu od práce a otočí se k ní, ve tváři jemný úsměv.

„Samozřejmě," souhlasí a vyčkávavě se na ni dívá.

„Jak se k vám chová váš král?" zeptá se Mithian a nespouští z ní pohled, ale usměje se přitom na ni, aby jí dala najevo, že může říct cokoli, a Mithian ji za to nepotrestá, ani to neřekne nikomu dalšímu. „Ke služebnictvu?"

Dívka se široce usměje, odloží napůl vyprázdněný džber na podlahu a udělá krok k ní, paže volně spuštěné podél těla. „Náš král? Moc hezky." Její obličej je upřímný. „Nemohli jsme si přát lepšího krále. Myslím –" zarazí se a poprvé zaváhá, oči rozevřené doširoka, jak se zřejmě bojí, že řekla něco špatného. „Nechci tím říct, že král Uther byl špatný, protože nebyl, jen jsem tím myslela…"

Dívka se kousne do rtu a nedokončí větu, jako by si nebyla jistá, jak vlastně chtěla pokračovat.

„Jen jste tím chtěla říct, že je Artuš dobrý král," dokončí za ni Mithian konejšivě a dívka na ni vděčně pohlédne.

„Ano," přikývne. „Chová se k nám moc hezky. Vždycky nás zdraví, když nás potká na chodbách, a pokaždé nás vyslechne, když máme s něčím problém. Je na nás milý a vždycky děkuje, když pro něj něco uděláme." Dívka mírně zrudne.

Mithian se zmateně zamračí a odvrátí hlavu. Takže je to přesně tak, jak si myslela. Artuš je opravdu slušný ke všem okolo, k rytířům i dvorním dámám, k obchodníkům, k farmářům i ke sluhům. Ke všem kromě – „Tak proč Merlin –"

„Merlin?" přeruší ji dívka a hlasitě se zasměje a v jejím smíchu není slyšet nic hrubého nebo výsměšného, jen nevinné, dobře míněné pobavení. „Ti dva se tak chovají, co pamatuji. Vždycky byli takoví, už když byl náš pán teprve princ."

Nezní ani náznakem pohoršeně kvůli Artušovu chování k jeho osobnímu sluhovi nebo lítostivě kvůli tomu, čemu musí Merlin každý den v králových službách čelit, chová se, jako by na jejich chování nebylo vůbec nic zvláštního.

Mithian zamyšleně pokývá hlavou a snaží se nad tím dál nepřemýšlet, ale Merlin a Artušovo podivně bezohledné chování k němu, jí nechtějí sejít z mysli.

Až odpoledne, když ji Artuš pozve na projížďku lesem, jen kousek od hradu, dost blízko na to, aby si byli jistí, že jsou absolutně v bezpečí a nemuseli s sebou brát nikoho dalšího kromě Merlina, prý kdyby ho Artuš potřeboval, se na ně Mithian podívá pořádně. Protože Artuš si z Merlina utahuje asi stejně dlouho, jako se baví s ní. Dělá si legraci z toho, že má Merlin problémy udržet se na koni (Mithian s nimi jede celou dobu, ale nevšimla si, že by byl Merlin tak špatný jezdec, aby padal z koně.) a že neumí být chvíli tiše, a potom ho vyplísní za to, že s sebou zapomněl vzít kuši, protože když už jsou v lese, mohli by se domů vrátit s nějakým úlovkem, a jen pár minut nato po něm hodí jablko, s tak přesnou muškou, že ho zasáhne přímo doprostřed hrudníku.

Mithian už otevírá pusu, aby mu něco řekla, protože takové chování ke sluhovi, i kdyby jen k jednomu, je podle ní pro krále – pro _kohokoli_ – nepřípustné, jenže Merlin nesklopí hlavu, jak by čekala, místo toho se zamračí, jednou rukou pustí otěže a prsty si zlehka promne zasažené místo.

„To bolelo, víš?" ohradí se ublíženě a Artuš pobaveně protočí oči. „To se hezky předvádíš před princeznou," pokračuje Merlin bez jakéhokoli náznaku formalit, a když nad tím Mithian přemýšlí, neslyšela ho za celou tu dobu, co je tady, oslovit Artuše jako krále. Žádné poklonkování, žádné úklony, žádné pompézní projevy úcty, a nikdo tím nevypadá překvapený.

Ta služka jí ráno přece taky řekla, že takhle se král a jeho sluha chovají celou tu dobu, co se znají.

„Když s tím brzy nepřestaneš, přijde na to, že jsi ve skutečnosti surovec, a už tě nebude chtít," škádlí Merlin svého krále.

Protože Artuš Merlinovi neubližuje. Ti dva totiž nejsou jako každý jiný pán a jeho sluha, jsou na stejné úrovni, nějakým záhadným způsobem, a ať už jejich rovnocennost plyne jen z toho, že se znají už dlouho nebo že spolu tráví tolik času nebo z čehokoli jiného, je na ně zvláštní pohled.

„Buď zticha, Merline," okřikne ho Artuš polohlasem a vůbec přitom nezní naštvaně, spíš jako by se vzdával, protože Merlin není urážený, není žádný chudáček, kterého jeho pán trápí. Merlin mu jeho urážky vrací úplně stejně, beze strachu a bez zášti, věcně a se smíchem, a jako by nikdo jiný na celém světě neexistoval. „A to jablko sis zasloužil," zabrblá zamračeně, ale v očích má něco mladistvého a nevinného, jako chlapec, který nemá na ramenou tíhu celého království.

Mithian přitom nevěnuje ani pohled, skoro jako by tam ani nebyla, veškerá jeho pozornost soustředěná výhradně na mladého muže, který na něj zírá s jemným úsměvem, díky kterému jeho obličej září.

„Oh," vydechne Mithian překvapeně a chce říct něco jako _tak takhle to tedy je, to ve skutečnosti hodně vysvětluje_ , protože ti dva jsou milenci, zcela určitě, a všechny ty urážky a křik a nesmyslné úkoly to mají jen zakrýt před očima ostatních. Ale ovládne se a mlčí a přemýšlí, co by měla udělat. Jak s tou informací naložit? Promluvit si o tom s Artušem, přímo a bez vytáček, nebo předstírat, že neví, proč se chová tak nejistě, když s ní má být o samotě, a proč provinile klopí oči, když se ho Mithian zeptá na Merlina? Pokračovat s přípravami na královskou svatbu, s mužem, který se k ní bude chovat slušně, pravděpodobně dokonce jako přítel, ale jehož srdce jí nikdy nebude patřit, pro dobro království? Donutit ho, aby svůj vztah s Merlinem ukončil a zachoval jí věrnost, i kdyby to mělo znamenat, že ho bude držet v manželství, ve kterém ani jeden z nich nebude šťastný?

„To teda určitě nezasloužil," prohodí Merlin konverzačně, v obličeji křivý úsměv. „Jen po mně rád házíš věci."

Artuš neodpoví, ale pobaveně se zazubí a Mithian _ví_. Tady pro ni není místo. Nikdy tady pro ni nebude místo.

Když se po dalších několika dnech s trochu zmateným Artušem rozloučí, klidně a s rozvahou a jen malým zaváháním (protože Artuš je možná nejlepší potencionální manžel, jakého kdy mohla mít, a Merlin je milý a jemný a vtipný a plný odvahy, a Mithian by se určitě nijak moc nebránila, kdyby si Artuš přál, aby byli občas v jejich manželské posteli tři), a slíbí si, že jejich mírová smlouva bude platit i přes neuskutečněné manželství, je si jistá, že udělala správnou věc.

 **5\. Mordred**

Mordred se rozhlédne kolem sebe, unavený a s pažemi bolavými od toho, jak kolem sebe hodiny a hodiny mával mečem, ale s širokým úsměvem.

Koho kdy mohlo napadnout, že bude patřit zrovna sem, do Kamelotu? Mordred má chuť nahlas se zasmát, protože je to tak zvláštní. Po všech těch letech, kdy se Kamelotu vyhýbal, protože tam na lidi jeho druhu čekala jenom smrt – a on má stále v paměti ten den, kdy byl ještě jako chlapec pronásledovaný strážemi a rytíři, jen proto, že měl odvahu strčit nos do města, které o něj nestálo, protože byl druid – se vrátil, s králem, který mu kdysi zachránil život, i když byl tehdy sám skoro ještě mladík, sotva dost starý na to, aby mohl nosit korunu, stále ještě princ. Ale spravedlivý a odvážný tak, že to občas až nebylo moudré, ochotný dát někomu šanci a přikládající společenským normám mnohem menší důležitost, než by Mordred očekával.

Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že najde domov právě tady, a nejen domov, ale vlastní místo v životě, že najde krále, který je ochotný položit život za své muže a místo titulům a původu přikládá důležitost úmyslům a činům, a který miluje své království a svůj lid nadevše, a rytíře, kteří se k němu chovají jako bratři. Přátele.

V Kamelotu.

Mordred potřese hlavou a zazubí se a naprázdno kolem sebe mávne mečem, bez jakéhokoli úmyslu a aniž by do toho vložil i jen náznak síly, čistě jen pro radost z toho pohybu, z té volnosti, z nově nabytého důvodu žít.

Poslední místo, kde by kdy čekal, že bude žít, místo, kterému se celý život vyhýbal a před kterým utíkal. Teď je tady šťastný.

Pořád ještě s širokým, bezstarostným úsměvem se rozhlédne po cvičišti. Gwaine postává kousek bokem, meč zabodnutý do země vedle sebe a pohled upřený na Percivala, který s ním tiše něco řeší. Nejspíš nejbližší večer v krčmě nebo další tajnou výpravu do hradní kuchyně, podle toho, jak Gwainovi pobavením cukají koutky, a Mordred se musí kousnout do rtu, aby se nerozesmál, protože ti dva si pořád myslí, jak jsou nenápadní a že o jejich dobrodružstvích v královské kuchyni nikdo neví. Leon je sotva na doslech od něj, se třemi mladými rytíři, kteří na něm visí očima a občas přikývnou nebo zopakují nějaký jeho pohyb, když jim zkušený, trpělivý a vždy nápomocný Leon předvádí nějaký nový výpad s mečem. Elyan mlčky sleduje mladší muže, kteří spolu ve dvojicích cvičně bojují, připravený kdykoli zasáhnout a kohokoli z nich opravit, kdyby to snad bylo třeba, jednu dlaň položenou na rukojeti meče, který leží na lavičce mezi ním a Merlinem.

Mordred znovu mlčky obdivuje, jak si mezi sebou Artušovi oblíbení rytíři naprosto přirozeně rozdělili dohled nad výcvikem mladších, méně zkušených mužů, když se jejich král asi před hodinou vrátil do hradu, ke svým dalším povinnostem, a trochu zmateně zabloudí očima k Merlinovi.

Je zvláštní vidět ho tady, na okraji cvičiště, když tady není Artuš. Ti dva jsou pořád spolu, Mordred si ani není jistý, jestli je kdy viděl každého zvlášť, aniž by ten druhý byl nejdále za rohem. Ti dva jsou pořád spolu, aspoň tak, aby měli jeden druhého na dohled, kdyby některý z nich náhodou potřeboval zachránit život. Všichni jsou zvyklí vídat je spolu, klidní, když je vidí u ohniště a uprostřed noci, v tichém rozhovoru, pobavení, když sledují, jak se jejich král přehaduje se svým sluhou, a jak mu to Merlin vrací, jako by ani nemluvil s králem, bez zaváhání a s rychlým vtipem, bez obav z toho, že by mohl být potrestaný za svoji neúctu nebo drzost.

Jako by ho snad Artuš kdy vůbec dokázal potrestat.

Mordred si je jistý, že by Artuš Merlinovi neublížil, a že si jejich hádky ve skutečnosti užívá, i když by to nahlas nikdy nepřiznal. Všichni vědí, že jen předstírá, jak ho Merlinova slova rozčilují, a že doopravdy si zakládá na tom, aby byl jeho vztah s Merlinem přátelský spíš než jako běžný vztah mezi pánem a jeho sluhou. Obdivuje Merlinovu občasnou moudrost, jeho odvahu říct svůj názor bez ohledu na korunu a tituly a moc, bez ohledu na zdvořilost. Artuš mu věří, jemu a jeho úsudku, víc než komukoli jinému, a v Kamelotu je to jako veřejné tajemství, tak málo skrývané a tolik na očích, že ho vidí všichni. A Merlin, který je vždy po Artušově boku, na lovu nebo na projížďce stejně jako v bitvě, vždy vedle něj, aby ho mohl potají ochraňovat, aby pro něj mohl bez uvažování riskovat život, Merlin, který si i jako obyčejný sluha dávno vymohl respekt a loajalitu Artušových mužů, stejně jako samotný král.

Je zvláštní vidět tady Merlina o samotě.

Mordred zmateně zamlaská a vyrazí směrem k lavičce, napít se vody, krok pevný, jak se sluší od rytíře. Všechny svaly ho po náročném, několikahodinovém tréninku bolí, ale je to příjemná bolest a není těžké nedávat ji najevo.

„Zlepšuješ se," oznámí mu Elyan, když se přiblíží na doslech. Jeho hlas je tlumený, ale plný hrdosti, a Mordred se usměje a bezděčně na okamžik skloní hlavu, protože ještě pořád není zvyklý poslouchat chválu od jednoho z těch starších a zkušených.

„Má pravdu," ozve se najednou Merlin a Mordred se na něj překvapeně podívá.

Merlin nemá ve zvyku ho chválit. Nemá ve zvyku chválit nikoho (až na ty vzácné případy, kdy někdo z rytířů v souboji porazí Artuše, to se pak s širokým úsměvem vítězi ukloní, zatímco Artuš protáčí oči), i když většina rytířů, včetně těch urozeného původu, jsou jeho přátelé, a k nim, i ke všem ostatním, se chová mile a vstřícně a laskavě, bez důrazu na jejich tituly, jeden z nich stejně, jako by byl taky rytíř, někdy pomocník nebo zdravotník, někdy důvěrník a někdy poslední záchrana. Ale nechválí, rozhodně ne na tréninku, a Mordred zamrká.

Merlin se usměje jeho překvapení. „Opravdu se zlepšuješ," dodá a přestane leštit Artušovy nárameníky. Jeho ramena jsou uvolněná, poprvé po dlouhé době, a rukávy modré haleny má vyhrnuté k loktům, jak se vyhřívá na slunci, klidný a spokojený mezi rytíři, zatímco jeho král v chládku svých komnat nejspíš píše nějaký proslov, a Mordred mu na chvíli závidí, že na sobě nemusí mít tu těžkou kroužkovou zbroj jako on, ale pak Merlinovi oplatí úsměv.

„Děkuji," dostane ze sebe v odpověď, protože Merlin na něj nepřestává zírat a pochvala od Merlina, pochvala od Emryse je cenná jako nic jiného.

On a Merlin nemají příliš dobrou historii a Mordred lituje své unáhlenosti, když byl ještě dítě. Merlin mu nevěří, sleduje ho trochu podezíravě, nebo se naopak vyhýbá jeho pohledu, od chvíle, kdy se s nimi Mordred vrátil do Kamelotu, jako by věděl něco, o čem Mordred nemá ani tušení (a možná ví, protože Mordred si pamatuje spoustu těch starých povídaček o velkém, všemocném Emrysovi, které mu vyprávěli druidové, když byl ještě chlapec), ale teď ho chválí, výraz upřímný, a Mordred neví, co by na to měl říct.

Elyan se zmateně rozhlédne mezi nimi, a ať už vidí cokoli, potřese hlavou, zhluboka se napije vody, a potom se zvedne, aby se znovu připojil k tréninku.

Merlin tázavě zvedne obočí a Mordred se posadí vedle něj, na místo, které Elyan právě opustil. Meč zabodne do trávy a natáhne se po vodě, protože má sucho v krku, stejně tak z námahy a horka jako z Merlinova nečekaného přátelského chování.

„Děkuji," zopakuje Mordred tiše, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. Ruce má složené v klíně a záda rovná, ramena hrdě napřímená, takže Merlin, bez brnění a dokonce bez šátku, protože je venku příliš teplo, vedle něj vypadá drobný a hubený, a Mordred ví, že vzhled nikdy neklamal víc, protože kdyby Merlin chtěl, dokázal by rozbořit celý Kamelot jen mávnutím ruky. „Vážím si toho, že to říkáš."

Merlin se pobaveně zazubí a sjede ho pohledem. „Opravdu nemusíš být tak formální, Mordrede. Jsem jen sluha." Protočí oči a vrátí se ke své práci, ale nepřestává se přitom usmívat. Jeho prsty jsou na nárameníku rychlé a pečlivé a kov se na slunci leskne jako nový a Mordreda napadne, jestli si Merlin při své práci vypomáhá kouzly. Zpevňuje Artušovo brnění magií, když se král nedívá? Prokládá svoji péči o Artušovu výzbroj kouzly, která zpevňují kov a zpomalují šípy a budou Artuše chránit v případě, že Merlin nebude nablízku?

Pravděpodobně ano, říká si, protože Merlin je Artušovi oddaný jako nikdo. Jistě udělá vše, co je v jeho silách, aby ho chránil, i kdyby to znamenalo lhaní a skrývání se.

A jak vůbec někdo jako _Merlin_ dokáže skrývat, kým je?

„Co je?" zeptá se Merlin a zamračí se.

Mordred zavrtí hlavou, ale pak si to rozmyslí a přisedne si na lavičce blíž k němu, aby mohl mluvit tišeji. „Máš z něj strach, že ano?" zeptá se vážně a ta otázka bolí i jeho. Neumí si ani představit, co ta slova asi znamenají pro Merlina. „Artuš. Bojíš se, co by udělal, kdyby zjistil, že máš magii."

Merlin neodpoví, ale ramena se mu napnou, a Mordred ví, že má pravdu.

„Proč?"

Merlin k němu obrátí pohled, část výzbroje pořád na klíně, i když už nepracuje a jen prsty zlehka přejíždí po studeném kovu, bezděčně, jako by si to ani neuvědomoval. Jeho obličej je bledý a nad kořenem nosu má jemnou vrásku. Najednou vypadá unaveně, dokonce snad pronásledovaně, vůbec ne bezstarostně jako ještě před pár minutami, když se rozhlédne okolo nich, aby se ujistil, že je některý z rytířů nemůže slyšet. „Potkal jsi jeho otce, ne?" zeptá se nakonec a je to spíš řečnická otázka.

Mordred dobře ví, jakým králem byl Uther, jehož nenávist k magii a k těm, kteří ji dokážou používat, je legendární a známá v širokém okolí, nejen v Kamelotu. Dovede si představit, s jakým záměrem mrtvý král vychovával svého syna, k obrazu svému, jak mu jistě odjakživa vnucoval své pokřivené názory. Jenže Artuš dělá z neurozených mužů rytíře a zachraňuje druidy a Mordred ví, že si kdysi namlouval služku a téměř z ní udělal královnu. Artuš dovoluje sluhům – alespoň některým – aby mu odmlouvali, a jezdí na výpravy, aby zachránil své muže, a riskuje život, aby zajistil lepší budoucnost pro svůj lid.

„Artuš není jako jeho otec," řekne Mordred s jistotou.

„Já vím, že není," souhlasí Merlin okamžitě, ale nic dalšího neřekne a do očí se mu nepodívá, a Mordred nechápe, jak si Merlin může po všech těch letech myslet, že by mu Artuš dokázal ublížit. Že by mu neodpustil cokoli, že by nešel proti zákonům a svým mužům, dokonce proti vlastnímu přesvědčení, jen pro Merlina.

„Nebojím se smrti," oznámí Merlin tiše, jako by mu četl myšlenky, a Mordred chce namítnout, že ani nemusí, protože Artuš by ho nikdy neposlal na smrt, ať už by udělal cokoli, když pochopí.

„Oh," vydechne, protože Merlin nemá strach zemřít nebo přijmout z rukou svého krále jakýkoli trest, nikdy ho neměl. Merlin se bojí, že když se Artuš dozví pravdu, nebude s ním už chtít mít nic společného, že mu odepře své přátelství, svoji důvěru, že tomu neporozumí. To je to, čeho se Merlin bojí nejvíc. Že mu Artuš nebude _rozumět_.

Jenomže Artuš by kvůli Merlinovi změnil všechna pravidla, kruci, nejspíš by i obrátil celý svět vzhůru nohama, kdyby to bylo nutné, a ta představa, že by Merlina jen tak odmítl, je tak směšná, že se Mordred neubrání tlumenému odfrknutí.

„Opravdu si myslíš, že by byl schopný ti jakkoli ublížit?" zeptá se nevěřícně a chce se mu smát, protože Merlin na něj nechápavě zírá. „To vážně nevíš, jak moc tě Artuš miluje? Copak nevíš, že by pro tebe udělal cokoli?"

Merlin pootevře pusu, aby něco řekl, ale nezmůže se na slovo, naprosto ohromený, a Mordred zakroutí hlavou, zvedne se z lavičky a s posledním širokým úsměvem Merlinovým směrem se znovu přidá k tréninku.

Teď už to ti dva idioti snad zvládnou sami.

 **1\. Artuš a Merlin**

Artuš ani nezvedne hlavu, když někdo rozrazí dveře jeho komnat, protože dobře ví, že to nemůže být nikdo jiný než Merlin, jednoduše proto, že ze všech lidí, které by se stráže na chodbách hradu rozhodly nezastavit a pustit je až k jeho dveřím, je Merlin jediný, kdo postrádá rozum natolik, aby jen tak vtrhnul dovnitř.

Artuš nezvedne hlavu, ale protočí oči, protože na jednu stranu je to trochu otravné, to, jak se Merlin ani po tolika letech nenaučil chovat se vhodně aspoň dost na to, aby přinejmenším zaklepal, když vchází do královských komnat. Na druhou stranu fakt, že se Merlin – nejen teď, po letech, ale prakticky už od samého začátku, protože Merlin _nikdy_ neklepal – cítí v Artušových komnatách dost pohodlně na to, aby přicházel a odcházel, jak se mu zachce, jako by patřily jemu, je… Artuš se usměje a odloží brk na desku stolu, proslov dopsaný jen zpola, ale teď ho odstrčí od sebe, bez zájmu.

Skoro by se vsadil, že ten proslov nedopíše. Velice pravděpodobně ho nedopíše, teď když se tady objevil Merlin, protože pokaždé –

„Promiň," ozve se ode dveří najednou Merlinův hlas, s trochu podivným tónem, a Artuš zvedne hlavu, aby se na něj podíval. „Nevěděl jsem, že jsi tady."

Artuš povytáhne obočí a rozvalí se k židli, paže přehozené přes područky. „Jistě," přikývne souhlasně a protočí oči. „Protože zřejmě neexistuje důvod, proč bych měl být ve svých vlastních komnatách, správně?"

„Ano," řekne Merlin nepřítomně. „Totiž ne, chtěl jsem říct –" Odmlčí se uprostřed věty a kousne se do rtu, ve tváři rozpačitý výraz. Nervózně se rozhlédne kolem sebe, jako by to bylo poprvé, co je v Artušových komnatách.

Artuš podezíravě přimhouří oči a nespouští z Merlina pohled, ale nekomentuje ani jeho napjatý postoj ani uhýbavý pohled, i když je zvědavý. A dělá si starosti a nevidí důvod to nepřiznat – tedy sobě – protože Merlin nikdy není nervózní, nebyl nervózní snad ani jednou za celou tu dobu, co ho Artuš zná. Bývá unavený nebo veselý, líný nebo přehnaně energický, hlavně ráno, když Artuše budí, bývá drzý a upovídaný a otravný, starostlivý a laskavý a vyděšený, někdy smutný a občas i moudrý.

Nikdy ne nervózní.

„Zabere to jen dvě minuty," zamumlá Merlin (a Artuš chce říct, že nemusí pospíchat, protože on je stejně dávno zvyklý na Merlinovu přítomnost a ve skutečnosti se cítí nesvůj, když Merlin není poblíž, ale mlčí, protože by to bylo jako říct příliš mnoho) a zamíří k jeho posteli, aby ustlal, ale jeho pohyby jsou zvláštně zpomalené a trochu trhané, jako by myslel na něco úplně jiného a nemohl se soustředit, a Artuš pohledem zmateně následuje každý jeho krok.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se a pokouší se přitom do svého hlasu dostat aspoň náznak lehkosti a jejich obvyklého žertovného tónu, ale není si jistý, jestli se mu to podařilo. „Chováš se dneska ještě podivněji než normálně."

Zazubí se, ale Merlin mu úsměv neoplatí. Ale zvedne hlavu a trochu přistiženě se na něj podívá, oči rozevřené doširoka. Po tvářích se mu rozlije ruměnec a Artuš překvapeně zamrká a na okamžik se nezmůže na slovo, protože jistě, i za normálních okolností je Merlin… no, ne přímo hezký (dobře, ano, hezký, což by Artuš nahlas nikdy nepřiznal a má trochu – nebo _hodně_ , co na tom záleží – problém přiznat to i sám sobě), ale rozhodně zajímavý a nějakým zvláštním způsobem přitažlivý a fajn, Artuš pro něj má slabost už roky, vlastně od chvíle, kdy se mu Merlin poprvé podíval zpříma do očí a řekl mu, že se chová jako fracek.

Ale s červenými tvářemi, které tak dokonale kontrastují s bílou kůží, a s doširoka otevřenýma očima, navíc s odhaleným krkem a vyhrnutými rukávy, protože venku je tak horko, že by bylo nejrozumnější vyrazit ven a na pár hodin se naložit někam do jezírka? Právě teď je Merlin v podstatě neodolatelný a Artuš na něj jen beze slova zírá, pusu pootevřenou a trvá mu překvapivě dlouho, než se vzpamatuje a potřese hlavou, aby se zbavil myšlenek na to, jaké by to asi bylo cítit Merlinovu kůži pod svými prsty.

„Tak co je s tebou?" dostane ze sebe o několik vteřin později, než by měl, a jeho hlas je mírně chraplavý. Sám cítí, jak mu prudce buší srdce a je si jistý, že to Merlin musí slyšet, že mu musí poznat na očích, jakým myšlenkám se právě teď ze všech sil brání, ale Merlin nedá nic takového najevo.

„Možná jsem… mluvil s Mordredem?" zamumlá místo toho, aby mu řekl, že by na něj měl přestat zírat, jako by si ho chtěl odtáhnout do postele, a zní to jako otázka.

Artuš se zamračí. „Mluvil jsi s Mordredem?" zopakuje po něm zmateně a nechápe, co tím Merlin myslí. Běžně přece mluví s rytíři, k některým z nich se chová tak přátelsky, že to Artuše občas až trochu znepokojuje. Někdy má dokonce pocit, že všichni jeho rytíři Merlina zbožňují a možná by mu to vadilo víc, kdyby nevěděl naprosto přesně, co v něm vidí. Právě proto nechápe, proč by měl na Merlina nějaký rozhovor s Mordredem tolik zapůsobit.

Ale Merlin vypadá zcela vyvedený z míry, teď už natolik rudý, že mu uši v tmavých vlasech přímo září. Pořád ještě na Artuše hledí, nejistý a s trochu zvláštním výrazem. Mlčky přikývne, odloží polštář zpět na postel a pomalu k Artušovi vykročí, a Artuše napadne, jestli právě tohle je ta chvíle, kdy mu Merlin konečně řekne o své magii. Možná mu Mordred naznačil, že jeho reakce určitě nebude tak zlá, jak se Merlin pravděpodobně obává, možná jen řekl něco, co Merlina trochu postrčilo, aby se odhodlal říct mu pravdu?

A možná jde úplně o něco jiného, něco hloupého a nesmyslného, čemu Merlin zbytečně přikládá příliš velkou váhu, nebo možná, napadne Artuše a on se zachvěje, možná Merlin přišel na to, jak o něm Artuš přemýšlí, a přišel mu říct, že chce opustit jeho služby, jen neví, jak na to?

Jenže Merlin na něj nepřestává zírat a v jeho očích není žádné nepřátelství nebo cokoli negativního, a pomalu jde k němu.

Artuš z něj nespouští pohled a nezvedne se ze židle, rozhodnutý nepohnout se a poskytnout Merlinovi výhodu výšky, pokud by to snad potřeboval, jen zakloní hlavu, aby na něj viděl, když se Merlin přiblíží příliš, ale nic neřekne.

Merlin by měl mít možnost prvního slova, ať už se rozhodne mluvit o své magii nebo o Artušově fascinaci – o Artušově _citech_ k němu, nebo o čemkoli jiném.

„Já…" Merlin polkne a potřese hlavou, neschopný dalšího slova. Bezděky si olízne rty a Artuš ten pohyb bez přemýšlení následuje očima, v hrdle sucho. Prsty křečovitě sevře kolem područek židle, aby se svého sluhy nedotkl, ale nedokáže se na něj přestat dívat, protože Merlin stojí přímo nad ním, tak zatraceně blízko –

A pak Merlin trhne hlavou, jako by chtěl říct _co na tom sakra záleží_ , položí mu dlaně na tváře, skloní se k němu a prudce ho políbí.

Jeho rty jsou horké a hebké a nezkušené, ale je to _Merlin_ , po tak dlouhé době, kdy Artuš jenom _přemýšlel_ nad tím, jaké by to asi bylo, a Artuš tlumeně zasténá a polibek opětuje. Paže obemkne Merlinovi kolem pasu a nepřestává ho líbat, protože ho chtěl už tak dlouho a Merlin k němu přišel sám, a kdyby ho teď Artuš pustil, celý svět by se kolem něj mohl zhroutit.

Až když se potřebuje nadechnout, ukončí Artuš neochotně polibek a opře se čelem o Merlinův hrudník, prsty sevřené v hrubé látce jeho haleny. „Myslel jsem, že chceš odejít," přizná slabě a zhluboka se nadechne, víčka pevně sevřená, když mu Merlin prsty pročísne vlasy. „Bál jsem se, že… že jsi zjistil, co cítím, a že chceš odejít."

Merlin si tlumeně odfrkne a obejme ho kolem ramen. „Jako bych od tebe kdy dokázal odejít," zamumlá.

Artuš ho sevře pevněji a skryje svůj úsměv v modré látce.


End file.
